10 Anos de Casados Será?
by Nandika Parkinson Potter
Summary: Gina completaria naquele dia dez anos de casamento com Draco. Na sua cabeça, as lembranças de um amor verdadeiro. E de uma vida de casada que não aconteceu...


SongFic – A Lua Me Traiu

Gênero: Romance

Shipper: Draco / Gina

N/A: Gente, eu não vou escrever detalhes, só das partes mais importantes, que serão necessárias no desenrolar da história. Bjinhus! E comentem!

Gina completaria naquele dia dez anos de casamento com Draco. Na sua cabeça, as lembranças de um amor verdadeiro. E de uma vida de casada que não aconteceu...

b i Parece até conto de fadas

Mas assim aconteceu

Éramos dois apaixonados

Julieta e Romeu /i /b 

i Estudavam ainda em Hogwarts. Ele no 7° ano e ela no 6°. Nesses seis anos, cinco deles foram dedicados a brigas. Não teve um dia sequer em que não brigaram, parecia rotina. Porém, no último ano, o destino lhes pregou uma peça: descobriram-se apaixonados!

No início relutaram, mas depois se entregaram a essa paixão. Não dava mais pra lutar contra esse sentimento, era algo que os dominava. Não conseguiam viver um sem o outro. O ano passara, e pra eles não poderiam ter havido dias melhores. Mas chegou o dia da formatura de Draco, a hora de contar às suas famílias estava chegando. Tinham decidido que iam contar no almoço de Natal.

Sabiam que a reação deles seria a pior possível. Afinal, Malfoys e Weasleys eram inimigos. Mas eles não, eram amigos. Mais que amigos, eram namorados, confidentes, amantes... Durante o tempo de férias, encontravam-se às escondidas no Beco Diagonal, quando matavam as saudades e podiam namorar a vontade.

No dia em que Gina iniciou o ano letivo e voltou para Hogwarts, Draco encontrou-se com ela na estação e prometeu a jovem que a encontraria em todos os passeios à Hogsmead, ela só precisaria mandar uma coruja avisando. E assim seguiram até o dia de Natal, quando Gina voltou para passar a data em casa. E a cada dia que passava, iam se apaixonado mais e mais. /i 

b i Naquela noite encantada

Pedi pra Lua dos Amantes

Que iluminasse essa hora

Pra esse amor eternizar /i /b 

i Na noite do dia 24, Gina encontraria-se com Draco no jardim d'A Toca. Era arriscado, mas há uma semana não se viam e precisavam disso, tinham que acertar os detalhes para o dia seguinte. Quando Draco aparatou no jardim, Gina já estava esperando-o (o que foi um alívio para o loiro, não queria ter o azar de encontrar nenhum Weasley que não fosse a sua ruiva). Sem dizer nada, Gina agarrou o pescoço do jovem loiro e deu um abraço tão apertado que quase quebrou seus ossos. Beijaram-se então. A saudade era grande demais e não podiam desperdiçar mais um minuto.

- Achei que você não viria.

- E ficar mais um minuto longe de você? Você está louca!

- Tudo certo pra amanhã?

- Sim. Nada vai nos separar, minha ruiva!

- Eu te amo, Draco!

- Eu também. Muito!

Draco beijou-a novamente, mas alguém se aproximava e ele teria que ir. Mas não sem antes dizer:

- Amanhã seremos felizes. Amanhã. E se for desistir, pense que o meu amor por você é maior que o mundo. Eu te amo!

- Eu também, eu também... – Gina disse isso com lágrimas nos olhos. Como era feliz. Não acreditava como Draco pudesse mudar tanto. De inimigo odiado a namorado amado.

Gina ficou olhando para o lugar de onde Draco desaparatara. Harry, Rony e Hermione aproximaram-se dela.

- O que você está fazendo Gina? – Mione perguntou.

- Nada, só estou pensando – disse, enxugando o rosto.

- Você estava chorando? – foi a vez de Harry perguntar.

- Não, não... Só estava aqui pensando que esse é meu último ano em Hogwarts, é tão triste!

- É... É muito triste o último ano! Ainda lembro do nosso. – Rony disse – Mas vamos mudar de assunto porque se não eu fico triste. Vocês já viram como a lua está bonita? Dizem que a lua cheia no céu limpo é a Lua dos Apaixonados, dos amantes... – ficou sem graça quando viu que Mione o olhava – Ahn... Vamos entrar? – disse disfarçando.

- Vão vocês, eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. Avise à mamãe que eu já vou entrar Rony. – e o trio saiu, deixando Gina olhando a lua.

Assim que eles saíram, Gina fez um pedido à Lua dos Apaixonados: que tudo desse certo para ela e Draco, que eles fossem muito felizes juntos e que nada e ninguém destruísse aquele amor. A noite transcorrera bem para todos, exceto para Gina e Draco, que mesmo separados eram unidos pela tensão que tomava conta deles. Mas o amor era maior que qualquer medo. Iriam conseguir.

No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço, Gina estava mais nervosa do que nunca imaginou que pudesse ficar. Ia tudo bem no almoço, até Gina dar a notícia que estava namorando Draco, que não foi bem aceita. Gina insistiu muito, explicou, de novo, mais uma vez, mas não teve jeito: ninguém aceitava. Porém, depois de muita discussão, os Weasleys decidiram que era melhor deixar Gina seguir seu caminho, não importa como fosse. Gina ficou muito feliz, mas que não gostara muito da idéia foi Rony. Harry e Hermione tiveram que se desdobrar para que Rony entendesse o lado de Gina.

Na casa das Malfoy foi diferente. Lucio não aceitou Draco namorar uma Weasley e disse que nunca aceitaria, nem que ficasse louco. Disse para Draco acabar com aquela palhaçada e terminar de uma vez com Gina, e é lógico que o loiro não aceitou. Lucio então tomou uma decisão muito drástica: expulsou o loiro de casa. Disse que ele não era digno do nome Malfoy e que sentia vergonha dele. Draco ficou muito triste, apesar de tudo amava o pai. Ajudado pela mãe (escondido do pai, claro), Draco mudou-se para um apartamento na Londres trouxa.

Gina já havia voltado para Hogwarts. Era seu último ano, logo, logo estaria feliz e casada com Draco. Era o que tinham decidido: casariam-se quando ela se formasse. Aquele ano passou demorado para os dois. Mas, enfim, ele havia chegado ao fim, e Gina estava muito feliz por isso. Logo casaria-se com seu grande amor. Houve então o esperado baile de formatura, onde todos os alunos formandos e os já formados encontrariam-se. Era uma tradição em Hogwarts.

Draco estava na festa, lógico. Sua roupa impecavelmente digna de um Malfoy. Vestia um terno preto com uma gravata verde musgo, que lhe dava um ar sexy. Os cabelos perfeitamente arrumados. Estava lindo!

Enfim começou a formatura. E depois de longas 2 horas, enfim a cerimônia acabou. Foi uma festa muito linda, com direito a um malfoy pedindo à uma Weasley em casamento e um monte de cabeças flamejantes atrás de um único loiro.

Agora sim, Draco e Gina estavam a um passo de realizarem o sonho de suas vidas: construírem uma família. Gina resolveu ir morar com Draco em seu apê. Acostumou-se rápido com a nova vida a dois. Estava muito feliz.

O tempo passou tão rápido que já fazia cinco meses que Draco e Gina moravam juntos. Faltava agora apenas três meses para o casamento, que seria o mais comentado do mundo mágico. E nesse tempo que passou Rony e Hermione enfim se acertaram, e Harry tinha encontrado em Luna uma pessoa especial. /i 

b i Mas num passe de mágica

Você desapareceu

Um eclipse maldito

E o encanto se perdeu /i /b 

i Porém, chegou o dia tão esperado para Draco e Gina. Muito alvoroço n'A Toca e na casa deles também. Mas tudo ficou perfeito, como Malfoy planejara. A festa seria um sucesso. Draco tinha como padrinhos Zabini e Parkinson, que enfim resolveram assumir o amor. Os padrinhos de Gina eram Harry e Mione, seus grandes amigos.

Draco estava ansioso, o juiz-bruxo-de-paz tentava, em vão, acalmar o noivo. A cerimônia seria realizada no jardim d'A Toca, e a festa no apê de Draco. De repente, ela apareceu. Estava linda, impecável no seu vestido, que foi feito especialmente pra ela, por um estili-bruxo muito famoso. Gina estava radiante de felicidade. Seria enfim a esposa de Draco Malfoy.

Draco não cabia em si de felicidade. Era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Todos estavam admirados olhando a beleza da caçula Weasley. Ela era realmente uma mulher muito bela.

Porém, o que eles não contavam é que bem perto, escondido na copa de uma árvore, Lucio malfoy observava tudo e poria em prática seu plano pra acabar de vez com aquela, segundo ele, palhaçada. A cerimônia corria bem, os sim's já haviam sido ditos e os votos de amor e fidelidades eternas trocados quando Lucio deu início a seu plano maléfico.

Invadiu a cerimônia junto com outros comensais e Voldemort. Todos ficaram apavorados e sem saber o que fazer, tudo havia sido muito rápido. Lucio aproveitou o momento para segurar Draco enquanto Voldemort lançava-lhe a marca negra, a maldita marca negra. E tudo ali, na frente de Gina. Lucio pegou o filhou e o levou, deixando uma Gina sem reação em estado de choque. Todos foram embora, depois de terem feito um tremendo estrago na festa, mas sem tocar em nenhum convidado. Voldemort sabia que logo iria atacar.

Gina continuava sem reação, estática, enquanto todos se preocupavam em fugir. Mione correu ao encontro da amiga e a levou pra dentro de casa. E só quando chegou percebeu que Gina não estava na da bem.

- Gina, o que houve?

- A marca...

- Que marca Gi?

- A marca negra – a ruiva agora desabou num choro – Voldemort lançou em Draco a marca negra.

- O quê? – Todos falaram em uníssono.

- Voldemort marcou Draco. Ele será um Comensal pra sempre! – Gina chorava alto e soluçava sem parar – Por que Merlin? Por que logo comigo? O que eu fiz?

- Calam Gi, não fique assim. – Mione tentava em vão consolar a amiga.

- Como Mione? Eu perdi o Draco pra sempre! /i 

Nesse momento, uma lagrima rolou do rosto de Gina. Como muitas que rolavam sempre que ela lembrava dessa história. Da sua triste história. Da sua história que não teve um final feliz.

b i E o meu coração partido

Foi sofrendo e foi sofrendo

Tentando te encontrar na madrugada

Fria madrugada /i /b 

i Depois de seis meses, Gina ainda estava inconsolável. Não acreditava que seu destino fosse tão cruel. Não era possível que merecesse sofrer tanto assim. Nunca fizera mal a ninguém. Por que levar seu Draco? Ainda não tinha voltado ao apartamento deles, não tinha coragem. Era muita dor.

Durante muito tempo Gina procurou por Draco, mas sem sucesso. Não sabia onde encontrá-lo! talvez ele estivesse na guerra.

Narcisa tinha ido algumas vezes visitá-la, mas com a morte do filho ficou louca de vez e trancou-se na Mansão, não saindo mais de casa pra nada.

A guerra enfim começou, e Gina decidiu que vingaria sua tristeza. Depois de uma luta com muitas mortes de ambos os lados, a Ordem venceu e Gina pôde vingar-se. Porém uma coisa lhe deixava triste: ainda não sabia onde Draco se encontrava, ele não havia ido guerrear, o que a deixou, mesmo naquela situação, feliz. Isso era a prova de que ele a amava!

A resposta veio dias depois, com o balanço da guerra. Draco e Lucio Malfoy haviam morrido. Lucio na guerra, e Draco porque recusou-se a lutar. Os únicos sobreviventes do lado negro foram os Parkinson, que decidiram se mudar para a França. A guerra tinha destruído muitas felicidades.

Depois que soube da morte de Draco, Gina nunca mais foi a mesma. Era infeliz e vivia calada. Chorava noite e dia sem parar, olhando sempre para a sua grossa aliança na mão esquerda. Pensava em todos os momentos que poderia viver ao lado de Draco, de sua vida de casada que não pode ser realizada.

Com o tempo, foi voltando à rotina normal, mas prometeu a si mesma que nunca mis amaria outro homem. /i 

i b A lua me traiu, acreditei que era pra valer

A lua me traiu, fiquei sozinha e louca por você

Não consigo te esquecer

Apaixonada por você /i /b 

Gina agora era uma mulher formada, não mais a adolescente de 17 anos que sofreu a pior dor da sua vida: a dor de perder um grande amor. Passava os dias trabalhando na parte da manhã, e à tarde cuidando dos sobrinhos, que faziam com que seu dia fosse um pouco alegre. Amaria Draco pra sempre, nunca o esqueceria. Não podia, não conseguia.

Naquele dia em que completaria dez anos de casada, ela resolveu que faria uma coisa que mudaria sua vida e a de seus familiares para sempre. Escreveu alguma coisa num pergaminho e saiu de casa em direção à praia. Ao chegar, foi andando pela areia em direção ao mar, e deixou-se levar pelas águas, indo para não se sabe onde... Aliás, ela foi atrás de Draco, onde quer que ele estivesse. E foi andando, afundando por entre as águas, até que desapareceu.

Quando seus pais chegaram em casa, encontraram a carta escrita por Gina. Molly deu um grito e caiu desmaiada, enquanto Arthur mandava coruja para todos os filhos. E em pouco tempo, todos estavam reunidos n'A Toca, chorando a morte de Virgínia Weasley Malfoy.

i "Queridos Papai e Mamãe

Quando vocês estiverem lendo essa carta eu não estarei mais com vocês. Resolvi fazer isso porque não agüentava mais sofrer. Eu sei que pra vocês vai ser uma grande tristeza, mas pra mim vai ser um alívio muito grande, podem ter certeza.

Sofri e venho sofrendo muito desde que Draco morreu. Esperei por uma vida de casada que infelizmente não pude viver. Não puder ser feliz ao lado do homem que tanto amo.

Rony, Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos e Percy, apesar de todas as nossas brigas eu os amo demais. Vocês são os melhores irmãos que uma pessoa poderia querer. Cunhadas, cuidem bem dos meus irmãos e sobrinhos. Vocês são muito especiais. Amo vocês.

Harry e Luna, vocês fazem um casal perfeito! Foram muito especiais na minha vida, as pessoas mais especiais que conheci em Hogwarts. Amo muito vocês, de verdade.

Gente, entendam que eu fui buscar minha felicidade, meu alívio, mesmo sendo de uma maneira tão trágica.

Deixo pra vocês, mamãe e papai, as maiores preciosidades da minha vida, e que me levaram a fazer o que fiz.

Amarei todos você, pra sempre!

Gina Weasley Malfoy" /i 

Junto da carta estavam as alianças de Draco e Gina, e o convite do casamento, lembrando a todos que naquele dia os dois completariam dez anos de uma história que não teve seu final feliz. Molly correu ao quarto de Gina, e encontrou em cima da cama da filha um bilhete que dizia:

i "Gina,

Achei que você fosse gostar de receber. Foi a única coisa que encontramos no cativeiro onde Draco estava.

Alvo Dumbledore

Ordem da Fênix" /i 

Molly sabia que se tratava da aliança de Draco. Olhou tudo em volta, a cama arrumada, as roupas, os objetos... Caiu em prantos. Sabia que nunca mais teria sua pequena Gina.

N/A: E aí galera, as pedras já estão em mãos? Então tá, podem jogar!

Se escondendo com as mãos!

Por fvr galera, comenta aê, msm q seja pra falar mal.

Eu sou justa, e aceito todo tipo de crítica, boa ou ruim!

Bjinhus!

b Nandika Potter /b 


End file.
